This invention relates to a device for use in a paper processing machine such as a printing machine to remove any short web of printing paper.
FIG. 7 shows an ordinary photoprinting machine, in which negative images formed on a negative film F pulled into a negative mask 10 are printed onto printing paper P (hereinafter "paper P") by irradiating the film F.
Such papers P are available in several different widths. A paper of correct width is selected according to the print size. A paper is usually housed in a paper magazine 3 in a roll form.
Such a printing machine comprises an outer case 1, a magazine support 2 on which the paper magazine 3 is detachably supported, an exposure table 8 mounted in the outer case and an irradiating source 9. The paper P pulled out of the paper magazine 3 is inserted into the outer case 1 and is fed in the case 1 onto the exposure table 8 by rotating a plurality of feed rollers 6, 7 in the outer case 1.
When changing the print size, the paper P in the case 1 is pulled out of the case 1 back into the paper magazine 3, and the paper magazine is replaced with a new one housing a paper having a width corresponding to the new print size.
Since paper magazines are changed every time the print size changes, papers in some paper magazines 3 are sometimes shorter than the distance between the feed rollers 6 and 7.
If the paper P fed into the outer case 1 is shorter than the distance between the feed rollers 6 and 7, it is impossible to feed its leading end to the rollers 7, so that the paper P will be stuck between the rollers 6 and 7.
If this happens, after the preceding paper has been printed and discharged, such a short paper has to be removed by opening a cover of the outer case 1. This operation is extremely troublesome and time-consuming.
Also, it is necessary to provide the outer case 1 with the abovementioned cover so that the paper stuck in the case can be removed from the case. The provision of such a cover increases the cost of the outer case.
An object of this invention is to provide a device which can easily remove a short web of paper which cannot be fed in an outer case of a paper processing machine such as a photoprinting machine.